Nobody's Home
by Stormi Sky
Summary: A songfic I made up a long time ago. To the song Nobody's home by Avril L. don't know how to spell her last name. It's kinda sad and about Hermione. a little HermioneHarry


**Okay, my first Harry Potter fanfiction on this site. Wow, I feel so special. I did this a long time ago, so I know it isn't the best and I don't really need any reviews but if you wanna give me some go right ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, got it?**

_Nobody's Home_

Hermione looked at her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were playing Wizard's chess across the room from her. It seemed like all the Gryfindors' were there. The room was full of Gryfindors' playing Wizards' chess, Exploding snap, and many other wizards' games. But Hermione Granger just sat in a corner with a book, looking at all of her fellow Gryfindors' playing games. She didn't join in though, she never did.

_**I couldn't tell you**_

_**Why she felt that way**_

_**She felt it every day**_

_**And I couldn't help her**_

_**I just watched her make**_

_**The same mistakes again**_

Hermione shut her book and walked over to the window. It was snowing outside. The snow looked so fragile, just like it could break at any moment, just like her heart. It had been two months since that day. The day she knew her life would never be the same again. The day she had found out that her parents had died. She knew the Dark lord, Voldemort had been gaining power, but she never thought, never in her wildest dreams, that he would kill her family. They were just simple muggle dentists, never a threat to anybody, but now they were dead.

_**What's wrong what's wrong now **_

_**Too many too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs**_

She remembered that day, remembered it like it was yesterday. The owl arrived in the morning before she went down to breakfast. She decided to open it before she went down. Harry and Ron were waiting for her by the doorway. As soon as she read it the tears came pouring out. It had told her that her parent's had passed away in a death eater attack. As soon as Harry and Ron found out, they hugged her long and hard. Harry hugged the longest. He knew what it was like having no family, no home. She never could have imagined how it felt having no parents', but now she knew. Now she felt like she was an outsider looking in.

_**She wants to go home **_

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broken inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside**_

She had always taken it for granted. Her mom, her dad, her home, everything. But when it's gone, it's gone, and there's no going back. She had lost almost everything. And there was no way to ever get those things back. The only things she had left were her friends and Hogwarts. And even those things seemed so far away now. Her friends had tried to help. Tried to help her forget. But she could never forget, not really.

**_Open your eyes_**

_**And look outside**_

_**Find the reason why**_

_**You've been rejected**_

_**Now you can't find**_

_**What you've left behind**_

Hermione looked away from the window and back to her friends. She then made up her mind. She tiptoed out of the Gryfindor common room and down to the kitchen, where she picked up the sharpest looking knife.

_**Be strong be strong now**_

_**Too many too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs**_

She walked back into the dark corridors. She looked all around her but saw nobody. She looked at the knife in her hand and a tear slid down her cheek. _Well, at least now I'll be with my parents._

**_She wants to go home_**

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broken inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside**_

She raised the knife up to her chest and pointed the blade right at her heart. _Well, goodbye cruel world._ She tried to stab herself then but for some reason the knife wouldn't move. She tried harder but the knife kept pulling back.

**_Her feelings she hides_**

_**Her dreams she can't find**_

_**She's losing her mind**_

_**She's falling behind**_

_**She can't find her place**_

_**She's losing her faith**_

_**She's falling from grace**_

_**She's all over the place yeah**_

"Hermione, let go." Hermione looked in front of her from where the voice came from. Harry instantly appeared. With one hand he was holding the handle of the knife, with the other he dropped his invisibility cloak to the floor. He was the one that had kept her from committing suicide. "Let go." He whispered softly again. This time Hermione obeyed. She let go of the knife and tears started to force their way out. Harry looked at the knife now in his hand and looked back at Hermione. Quickly he dropped the knife next to his invisibility cloak and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

**_She wants to go home_**

_**But nobody's home**_

_**That's where she lies **_

_**Broken inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_**No place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside**_

"Harry, Thank you." Hermione whispered as tears stained her face. "Come on. Let's go back to the common room. I'm sure they're all missing you." Harry said gently to the girl, still crying, in his arms. Hermione nodded. Harry took Hermione's hand in his as they made their way back to the Gryfindor tower. Once they were outside the entrance to the Gryfindor tower Hermione turned to Harry and whispered once more, "Thank you." Harry smiled and leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. "Come on."

**_She's lost inside_**

**_ lost inside _**

**_She's lost inside_**

**_ lost inside_**


End file.
